Kamen Rider Ganma
Heaven (Ultima) Flame (Ultima) Lightning (Ultima) Hell (Fire) Demon (Fire) |type = Bodyguard (Former) Hero/Renegade (Current) |season =Kamen Rider Ghost |casts = Sotaro Yasuda Sayaka Ohara (Gamma Ultima Fire Voice) |firstepisode = Imposing! A Man of Loyalty! |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA (Ghost) |image2 = |-|Superior Ganma = |-|Rider = Kamen Rider Ganma }} is a villain in Kamen Rider Ghost. He has a human form but uses the Gamma Transformation Eyecon to become the . Character History Arriving in the Human World Jabel emerged into the human world from the Gamma World after the barriers between the two worlds had sufficiently weakened due to the machinations of Alain and Chikara Saionji. Appearing on a rooftop through a Gamma Hole door, Jabel took his view of the world which his people sought before being met by Alain, who asked why he was here. Jabel answered that he had been sent by Alain's father, the Grand Imperial Majesty, claiming that he was dissatisfied with the pace of his operation and that he had called him to progress matters. Alain told Jabel to go back and tell the Emperor, insisting that everything was going fine, but Jabel maintained the Emperor's will that he serve as his aid. Lamenting that Jabel had been assigned as his "babysitter", Alain walked out on him. Jabel would catch up with Alain as he approached Makoto Fukami for assistance in his operations only for Makoto to decline, stating that he had no time to spare. Taking offense at what he saw as Makoto's disrespectful tone towards the prince, Jabel proceeded to "educate" Makoto by assaulting him. Jabel was quickly called off by Alain, who had him accompany him as he took his leave. Pursuing the Ghost Eyecons Confronting the Kamen Riders At a Gamma Hole site, Jabel voiced his observation to Alain that Specter was gathering the Ghost Eyecons for his own personal agenda, noting this as an act of treason which he would have to report. Alain told Jabel that he need not take such an action as he would deal with Specter, revealing that he was acting this way because of Takeru Tenkuji, leading Jabel to give Alain his assurance that he would eliminate him. Seeing Alain leave, Jabel voiced to himself, apologizing to Alain for not sharing the secret of the Eyecons with him as per the orders of his brother. Jabel later appeared before the two Kamen Riders, interrupting their confrontation outside the Daitenku Temple as he vowed to defeat them both and claim their Eyecons in one fell swoop. Using his Gamma Transformation Eyecon to assume the form of Gamma Superior, Jabel engaged the two Riders, taking their fight to the outskirts of town. Soon proving himself to be more than a match for both Riders, Jabel refused to explain why he sought the Eyecons to Makoto as easily dominated the fight, overwhelming Ghost and Specter to the point that their luminary Ghost Eyecons were forced off their respective persons. It was at this moment, however, that Chikara Saionji emerged and, from a safe distance, presented his briefcase which drawn in the Riders' Ghost Eyecons, completing his collection of all fifteen before erecting a forcefield encompassing the area surrounding the Daitenku Temple, forcing Jabel back along with the Kamen Riders. Showdown with the Kamen Riders Soon after, Jabel witnessed the emergence of a mysterious eye-shaped phenomenon in the sky. Deducing it to be a result of the fifteen Eyecons' gathering, Jabel vowed to claim them, making use of the holes between the worlds which had been created by Alain's machinations. To that end, Jabel summoned four Gundari beasts from the Gamma World and had them converge on the Eye to retrieve the Eyecons only for them to be forced back upon making physical contact. Soon after, the fifteen Eyecons were dispersed from the Eye to across the area surrounding the Daitenku Temple and Jabel ordered the Gundari to seek them out as he moved to claim them himself. Following one Gundari, Jabel came across the Grimm and Sanzo Eyecons, retrieving them before Takeru Tenkuji and Onari. Jabel requested that Takeru hand over the Eyecons he carried, however, Takeru refused and was soon backed up by Makoto Fukami. Transforming again, Jabel engaged Kamen Riders Ghost and Specter for the second time to retrieve the Eyecons by force, reminding Specter that treason was punishable by death. While initially able to hold his own against the two, Jabel was eventually overwhelmed as the two Riders, aided by Takeru's allies in the Mysterious Phenomenon Institute who recovered the remaining Eyecons, fought Jabel using a succession of the heroic Damashii forms they had respectively acquired. Summoning one of the Gundari to aid him, Jabel was narrowly saved from Ghost and Specter's Double Rider Kick Omega Drive when the Gundari flew in and took the blunt of the attack, destroying it. It was at this moment that the showdown was interrupted by Alain who, furious that Jabel acted without permission, forced him to fall back. Later on, Jabel was scolded by Alain for disobeying orders as well as wasting the Gundari. Alain, deducing that Jabel knew something about the Eyecons which he didn't, asked him if he was hiding something, which Jabel immediately denied. Apologizing to Alain, Jabel quickly excused himself. First Defeat Seeing Makoto leave after talking with Alain, Jabel asked Alain why he was letting him go, stating that traitors must pay for their crimes only for Alain to remind him that he too must pay for wasting the Gundaris. Jabel was forced to handover the Grimm and Sanzo Eyecons he recovered to Alain, who left to see his brother in the Gamma World, telling Jabel to stay put in the meantime so as to avoid him making further mistakes. Infuriated at his embarassment, Jabel vowed to eliminate all liabilities, specifically Takeru Tenkuji. To that end, Jabel found Takeru's allies, Shibuya and Narita, proceeding to kidnap Shibuya while savagely beating Narita to the point where he could only just limp to the Daitenku Temple and inform Takeru. Soon enough, Jabel was confronted by Takeru, who demanded that he return Shibuya. Jabel assured that he would return him, but Takeru would die as they faced off, with both wasting no time in transforming and engaging each other. Faced with Ghost alone, Jabel held the upper hand and quickly beat Ghost back before Specter arrived to back him up. Jabel was spared the prospect of facing the two Riders together again when Ghost's attempt to rejoin the battle was halted by the negation of his transformation as Takeru Tenkuji's 99 day half-life limit caught up with him, resulting in him passing on. Faced with Specter alone, Jabel soon defeated him and forced him out of his transformation as Makoto fell before Onari and Akari. As Jabel moved to eliminate his last liability, however, he was interrupted by the sudden return of Takeru who, reviving through the spirit of his father, manifested a new Ghost Eyecon which he used to transform into Toucon Boost Damashii. Engaging this Boost''ed Ghost, Jabel found the tables turned against him as he was beaten back by Ghost, first with fists then with the Sunglasseslasher. Ultimately, Jabel was defeated by Ghost's Toucon Boost Omega Drive Rider Kick, resulting in the destruction of his Gamma Eyecon. Return Granted a second Gamma Eyecon, Jabel was later summoned from the Gamma World again by Alain as he attempted to get Makoto Fukami to rejoin him in the Gamma World. Engaging Kamen Rider Specter, Jabel effortlessly held his own while mocking Specter who assumed Tutankhamun Damashii in a vein attempt to gain the upper hand only for Jabel to bury him under the Earth. At this point, Jabel was confronted by Takeru Tenkuji, who was surprised to see him back, with Akari Tsukimura. Freed by Ghost's Newton Damashii, Specter insisted he could handle Jabel only to be swiftly forced out of his transformation. Finding his battle with Specter tiresome, Jabel relished the experience when Ghost engaged him in Toucon Boost Damashii again, followed by Goemon Damashii. However, Jabel was soon called off by Alain, forcing him to withdraw but not before using his power of teleportation to claim Kanon Fukami as a hostage. Sending a message via Gamma Eyecon for Makoto to find him, Jabel was soon enough faced by Specter who chose to rescue his sister alone; though Takeru soon arrived with Akari, he hesitated to aid Makoto in respect of his wish. Unimpressed by Specter's challenge, Jabel sought to bring out his full fight. To that end, Jabel summoned a Gundari and proceeded to commandeer its body, assuming a hybrid Gundari Superior form. Pondering that Specter may take the fight more seriously if he killed his sister, Jabel bombarded the Rider with energy blasts, burying him under rubble. At this point Takeru saw he had no choice but to step in, transforming into Toucon Boost Ghost and calling Yurusen for Captain Ghost only for Jabel to stop him by swatting Yurusen away before overwhelming Ghost with his firepower. With push coming to shove, it was at this moment that Specter finally conquered Harry Houdini, combining with his Machine Hoodie bike to assume Houdini Damashii for the first time, proceeding to rescue Kanon before entrusting Ghost with her as he engaged Jabel. Quickly finding himself outmatched by the flight and illusory tricks of Houdini Damashii, Jabel was defeated once again when Specter performed Houdini's Omega Drive Rider Kick, voicing his sense of ecstasy to experience the hate-fueled force of an opponent as his Gamma body was destroyed. Back to the flesh Jabel was ultimately awakened in his coffin at Igor's lab in the Gamma World by the now Emperor Adel, who summoned him to kill Alain, having framed him for the murder of their father. For this task, Adel handed Jabel a Gamma Ultima Eyecon. Returning to the human world, Jabel was not discreet in his arrival as he crashed down to Earth as the Gamma Ultima. Eventually confronting Alain who was with Takeru Tenkuji and Makoto Fukami, Jabel proclaimed that Alain, now a liability to the Gamma's perfect world, would submit to execution as per the ruling of the new Emperor. Transforming into the Gamma Ultima, Jabel easily overwhelmed both Kamen Riders Specter and Necrom as Takeru hesitated to transform and aid Alain. Stronger than ever to the point of disolving Specter's Gan Gun Hand with a mere touch, Jabel drained Necrom of his power with his grasp and was only stopped short of killing Alain through Specter's use of Houdini Damashii. Jabel would soon catch up with Alain while he was eating Fumin takoyaki with Kanon Fukami before leaving the scene to face Jabel. Necrom, who was left at a disadvantage when he was abandoned by the Grimm and Sanzo Eyecons. Faced with Specter's Houdini Damashii again, Jabel refused to fall for the same trick twice as he quickly took him down with an energy blast before shattering Alain's Necrom transformation with his grasp. Proceeding to the death blow, Jabel was stopped by Makoto who took the hit himself, resulting in the destruction of his Eyecon avatar. Seeing this act renewed Takeru's resolve as he engaged Jabel himself only to find himself outmatched even transforming into Toucon Boost Damashii with his Sunglasseslasher disintergrated. Takeru's assertion of faith in his friends and humanity, however, brought forth the fifteen Parka Ghosts to return to the hold, granting him their combined power as they infused with the Eyecon Driver G, allowing Takeru to transform into Grateful Damashii for the first time. Beaten back by Ghost's new form, Jabel found himself suddenly overwhelmed with power from one of the pillars of the Gamma prayer chamber, granting him the form of Gamma Ultima Fire at the cost of his free will which was overidden by the entity. Gamma Ultima Fire's bombardment against Ghost was ineffective, however, and it was soon defeated by Ghost's Grateful Omega Drive Rider Kick. Surviving the ordeal, Jabel was bewildered at what had overcome him and promptly left. Falling Health Losing Strength Continuing on his objective from Emperor Adel, Jabel confronted Alain outside the Daitenku Temple in an attempt to kill him again, reassuming his Gamma Superior form, his Gamma Ultima Eyecon having evidently been destroyed and engaging Kamen Rider Necrom. Their battle ultimately ended in a stalemate as both were exhausted to the point of their respective transformations being negated, with both realizing the weakness of their bruised flesh bodies which they had been reduced to. Jabel promptly took his leave. Abandoned Greatly weakened, Jabel later confronted Igor over his current state only for Igor to remark that, being only of use as a fighter, he was now worthless and thus disposable. Angered, Jabel attempted to attack Igor only to fall to his knees from exhaustion. His fragility was mocked by Igor who told him that soon both he and Alain will be dead. Jabel's role as Adel's enforcer would eventually be taken by Gyro. Rejuvenation Onari's mercy Growing increasingly weak, Jabel went to the Daitenku Temple where he met Onari Yamanouchi who reacted with fear as Jabel prepared to attack him only to collapse. With Onari running off back to the temple, Jabel guessed that he was calling for his friends as he resigned himself to die. However, Onari soon returned with one of Akari's Shiki patches which he applied to Jabel to rejuvenate him, explaining that mercy is paramount in the teachings of Buddha. Jabel accepted a rice ball offered by Onari, finding it delicious, but warned him that he would regret sparing his life only for Onari to say that they need not worry about that now and that, having himself endured hardship in the past, told Jabel that kindness can be a path to enlightenment. Repaying a debt As a debt to Onari, Jabel, assuming his Gamma Superior form, arrived in front of Onari, who had taken it upon himself to defend his friends against Igor. Countering Igor's strike with a single blow, the fully rejuvenated Jabel demonstrated his superior strength against the Gamma Superior Knife as he struck Igor in the face, proceeding in outmaneuvering him and landing a blow at his stomach before swiftly disarming him with a final blow to his Proto Mega Ulorder, negating Igor's Gamma Superior Knife transformation. Withdrawing his own transformation, Jabel turned back. Passing Onari, Jabel told him simply that they were even now before leaving as soon as he came. Catching up with Alain Jabel eventually caught up with Alain again, requesting that they settle their strife. Alain, who had just finished his training with Sanzo's disciples and renewed in vigour as well, complied and engaged the Gamma Superior as Kamen Rider Necrom. Jabel was ultimately overcome by Alain who, having developed a resolve to protect his friends in the human world, fought off Jabel by assuming Sanzo Damashii, using his new Gan Gun Catcher weapon as well as being joined Sanzo's three disciples. Subjected to the Grimm Omega Finish from the Gan Gun Catcher, followed by an Omega Ulord utilizing the power of Sanzo's disciples, Jabel was defeated yet again. Jabel noted that Alain had greatly developed his skill in battle, to do battle with servants from an Eyecon after leading from the front. Alain explained to Jabel that he lost because he was searching for a battle to die in, and corrected him that he did not have servants, but comrades. Depression Having been repeatedly defeated by all three Kamen Riders, Jabel vented his frustrations as he ramapged through a forest, breaking down trees while spooking passing by hikers who reported his Gamma Superior form as a "demon", leading him to be found by the Mysterious Phenomenon Institute. Engaged by Ghost Toucon Boost who tried to calm him down, the depressed Jabel was quickly put down with his transformation negating as he grew increasingly vexed. As Ghost had to leave to deal with the Gammaizers' incursion, Onari took it upon himself to deal with Jabel, trying to approach him only for Jabel to run away with Onari making pursuit in a chase which ended with both sustaining cuts and bruises while Jabel was knocked unconscious. Woken by Onari, Jabel lamented his pathetic state, having become weak after believing that his strength was what justified his existenced, he wasn't sure what the point of himself being alive even was. Providing ongiri and mincemeat cutlets as Jabel's stomach hungered, Onari explained to Jabel that the point of life is not something he could provide an answer for and was something he had to discover for himself across his life, that being the reason why he trained: to see many things, experience them, then consider them, and with that the path would open naturally. Onari took Jabel to witness Takeru's confrontation against Gyro, in which Takeru asserted his faith in his Parka Ghost comrades in lieu of resorting to the greater power of Mugen Damashii. After Takeru successfully overcame Gyro with his allies, Jabel took his leave without word as Onari told him that he would be always there to help if he should need it. Personality Jabel, as a servant to Alain's royal Gamma bloodline, whom he addresses the latter as the "prince", portrays himself as a loyal subordinate and enforcer to Alain. In general, Jabel is displayed to be emotionless, cool and calculated and does not hesitate to follow his master's orders seriously, and also refuses to answer his enemy's questions. He is shown to be downright unpredictable, one such example where he attacks Makoto Fukami for insulting Alain after thinking he offended the latter. Despite his deep allegiance to Alain, and to his own kind in general, he is also shown to take matters into his own hands without Alain's permission, with Alain himself forcing Jabel to stand down. Powers and Abilities ;Gamma Hole creation :As a Gamma, Jabel possesses the ability to create miniature Gamma Holes by merely pointing and making the shape of an eye with his hand, allowing him to travel from his own world to the human world and back. Forms , which was destroyed upon his defeat by Ghost. - Gamma= - Gundari= Jabel can possess and enhance the body of a . }} - Gamma Ultima= *'Height': 201 cm *'Weight': 122 kg is the royal Gamma form which Jabel assumes using the royal Transform Gamma Eyecon given to him by Adel. ::Powers and Abilities ;Enhanced Strength :Jabel in his Gamma Ultima Form can easily destroy heavy equipment with a single blow. He easily overpowered Specter and Ghost in close combat. ;Energy Blast :Jabel can shoot powerful purple energy blasts from his hand. ;Disintegration :Jabel can make anything he touch dissolve into ash and dust, robbing the Ghost Riders of their armaments and severely draining Necrom's energy. Appearances: Episode 23 - Fire= *'Height': 217 cm *'Weight': 152 kg is an upgrade of the regular Gamma Ultima, first appearing to Jabel during his fight against Kamen Rider Ghost Grateful Damashii. ;Pyrokinesis :As trade off with the disintegration power, Ultima Fire allows Jabel to fire highly explosive fireballs. The attack, however, proved fruitless against Grateful Damashii. ;Energy Shielding :In an attempt to save himself, Jabel created an energy shield to protect himself from Grateful Damashii's Mega Omega Formation Rider Kick, which quickly buckled and failed under the attack's power. Appearances: Episode 23 }} Equipment *Gamma Eyecons - Used by Jabel to assume his Gamma forms **Ganma Transformation Eyecon - This green and black Gamma Eyecon allows Jabel to transform into his Gamma Superior form. **Gamma Ultima Eyecon - This white and black Gamma Eyecon allows Jabel to transform into his Gamma Ultima form, having been given to him by Adel. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Jabel is portrayed by , who previously portrayed /GekiChopper in . Etymology Jabel's name is derived from (see the notes below), the main antagonist of 's 1862 novel, . Notes *Jabel is currently the only named Gamma Superior not shown to use Parka Ghost armaments. Conversely, he is the only Gamma Superior seen to have taken the body of a Gundari. *As noted from the recent new form episodes, whenever a Kamen Rider gains a new powerful super form, Jabel would be the first Gamma to battle said Kamen Rider who gained the form, and lose spectacularly. In each battle, Jabel assumes a different Gamma form (first the Gamma Superior form, then the enhanced Gundari form, followed by the Gamma Ultima (Fire) form) and is also subsequently overpowered and/or defeated. However, this stopped upon episode 28 (Deep Specter's debut) since Jabel cannot assume the Gammaizer Fire form. **His battle with Grateful Damashii, however, was the first battle that didn't result in the destruction of his Gamma Eyecon. ***However, in episode 25 it was revealed that the reason for this is because he had been sent to Earth in his physical body, making him the third Gamma to be in this state after Alain and Adonis, followed later by Alia, and eventually Adel (though in Adel's case, he destroyed the Royal Gamma Eyecon himself). *Many fans have translated Jabel's name into Javert, a French name with a similar pronunciation as Jabel. Appearances * Kamen Rider Ghost **Episode 9: Imposing! A Man of Loyalty! **Episode 10: Gather! The 15 Eyecons! **Episode 11: Magnificent! Mysterious Eyes! **Episode 12: Heroic! A Man's Resolve! **Episode 14: Superb View! The Earth's Dawn! **Episode 15: Anguish! The Stubborn Escape King! **Episode 16: Perfect! The White Kamen Rider! **Episode 18: Reverse! Mysterious Science! **Episode 22: Conspiracy! Adel's Trap! **Episode 23: Intimate! The Giant Eyecon! **Episode 24: Appearance! The Mysterious Warrior! **Episode 25: Disaster! The Red Sky! **Episode 26: Conflict! The Terms of Resolution! **Episode 27: Do-or-Die! Ready for Infiltration! **Episode 28: Current Burst! Power of the Depths! **Episode 37: Learn! All the Ways! **Episode 38: Resurrection! Hero's Soul! **Episode 46: Duel! Words from the Swordsman! *''The Legend of Hero Alain'' References Category:Gamma Category:Villains Category:Ghost Characters Category:Kamen Rider like Category:Evil turns good Category:Allies